Separated Lifes
by Paturi
Summary: Amigos de infância sempre permanecem no nosso coração.Às vezes não é só a distância física que nos separa..às vezes...há tantas palavras não ditas...e os sonhos do passado se confundem com os sonhos do presente...os três juntos...como antes.
1. Pretérito Perfeito

**PRETÉRITO MAIS-QUE-PERFEITO**

-

-

_A gente vai ser sempre amigo._

_Eu prometo que sempre vou proteger vocês dois._

_Você não pode nos proteger. Você só é uma garo..._

_Pow!_

_Ai...ai...tá,tá..certo,certo,.você pode..._

_Um por todos, todos por um._

_Os três desembainharam suas espadas e as três espadas se tocaram no ar._

_-_

_-_

**PRETÉRITO PERFEITO**

-

-

_- Sakura._

- O quê?

- SAKURA!

- O quê? – disse Sakura acordando-se.

- SAKURA, - a mulher na cama se debatia – Sakura, ele está em cima de mim.

Sakura olhou para a mulher na cama assustada.

"O quê? Ela está tendo um pesadelo?"

- SAKURA – a mulher gritou - Ele está em cima de mim – balbuciava – Ele está me sufocando – a respiração dela tornava-se pesada – Tirem ele daqui, por favor.

- OBA-CHAN! – Sakura sacudiu a mulher – OBA-CHAN! Onegai! – a voz dela tremia – Acorde! Por favor!

Sakura balançava a mulher da cama, a respiração da mulher começou a melhorar. A mulher acordou assustada. Nos olhos dela, lia-se um terror, ela ainda estava ofegante. Quando viu a menina do seu lado levou a mão ao peito e suspirou aliviada.

- Foi apenas um pesadelo! – disse aliviada.

- Oba-chan, com o que a senhora estava sonhando? – disse tocando o braço da avó para acalmá-la.

A velha olhou para as mãos dela, depois se virou para a menina.

- Eu sonhei que tinha um velho em cima de mim. - a velha senhora respirou um pouco – Ele está em cima de mim, era muito pesado, ele estava me amassando e me sufocando com o peso dele, não tinha ninguém aqui, eu estava só.

A garota sorriu. Um sorriso doce e caloroso.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Está tudo bem, eu estava aqui o tempo todo, eu não vou deixar a senhora sozinha. Não precisa se preocupar – sorriu.

A velha olhava a menina curiosa e admirada. Sua neta sempre fora uma criança mimada e tão dependente dela. E agora, aquela mesma menina mimada e dependente tinha comprado briga com a própria mãe e o hospital inteiro para poder ser a acompanhante dela.

"Você tem sido tão corajosa Sakura."

- O que foi, Oba-chan? Algo errado?

- Nada – a velha sorriu para a menina.

- Eu estava com saudades do seu sorriso, Oba-chan.

"O câncer cada dia avança mais. Toda vez que ela dorme sempre tem esses pesadelos. Ela está tão magra, a pele dela tão manchada, ela está irreconhecível, é só uma sombra dela. Isso é tão doloroso."

- Sasori nii-san chega amanhã. – disse fingindo alegria.

- Então ele vem assistir a minha morte.

- Não fale assim, Oba-chan. – a menina protestou.

- Sabe, Sakura – o tom de voz dela era sombrio – Você já deve saber que eu vou morrer em breve. A minha hora chegou. – a velha viu os olhos da menina encherem-se de lágrimas – Eu não tenho medo da morte, assim como não tive medo de viver. É só que – a velha olhou para a neta – é só que. . . Esse mundo não é um dos melhores, mas eu gosto dele, eu gosto de observar esse mundo.- a velha suspirou - Não é medo da morte, mas... Eu só queria ficar mais um pouco pra ver mais o mundo, só mais um pouco, eu gosto de viver.

Um batida.

- Com licença. – a enfermeira entrou – Sakura-chan, você pode nos dar licença, é hora do banho da Chiyo-baasama.

-

-

**PRESENTE**

**-**

**-  
**

NEO TOKYO! ATENÇÃO TODOS PASSAGEIROS! PRÓXIMA PARADA NEO TOKYO.

Sakura acordou, espreguiçou-se na poltrona e bocejou.

- Acho que peguei no sono. – bocejou novamente. – O Sasori-barbie deve estar morrendo de raiva. – sorriu consigo mesma.

A bagagem dela não era muito grande. A maioria das coisas dela já tinham sido mandadas por uma transportadora. Então só levava consigo uma bagagem de mão, o seu laptop e uma mala grande.

- SASORI-BARBIE! – disse sorridente ao ver o rosto sem expressão do homem de cabelo vermelho – Senti saudades.

Abraçou o primo que não correspondeu o abraço.

- Hn!

- Você é sempre assim tão frio. – fingiu uma expressão de mágoa.

- Me dê a sua bagagem.

- Hai.

- Você está bravo por que, Sasori-chan?

- Não me provoque. Você sabe que eu odeio esperar.

Sakura dissimulou um sorriso.

- Eu estou tão feliz!

- Hn!

"Eu não vou cair nas provocações dela."

- Então testa de marquise, você conseguiu a bolsa de estudos mesmos, essa testa grande tinha de servir pra alguma coisa. – disse batendo na testa dela.

- SASORI-BARBIE! Eu só não te mato por que você está dirigindo.

"Assim que a gente descer, eu estrangulo ele!"

- Você ainda quer ser médica, testa-de-nós-todos?

A expressão de irritação de Sakura se dissipou. Seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão séria, firme e decidida.

- Claro esse é meu sonho! –a expressão dela mudou novamente – Por que você está tão apressado?

- Eu já disse eu não gosto de esperar, nem de fazer os outros esperarem.

Sakura observava a paisagem.

"O quê? Ela nem prestou atenção ao que eu estava falando."

- A mesma bobajada de sempre.- murmurou. – Eu não gosto de esperar nem de fazer os outros esperarem. Blá,blá,bla´...

"Eu não vou cair nas provações dela."

- Ainda vai demorar muito?

- Já chegamos.

O carro parou em frente a um prédio de poucos mais de dez andares espremido entre dois prédios de trinta andares. Um prédio de estilo ocidentalizado muito parecido com prédios americanos antigos que apareciam em filmes. Era um prédio charmoso que com o seu tamanho e sua aparência de antigo contrastava com os dois enormes e modernos prédios vizinhos.

- Eu tenho de ir, o apartamento é o 301. Aqui as suas chaves.

- Nani? – Sakura observou o primo sair de carro.

- Cidade nova! Casa nova! – espreguiçou-se – Estou com um bom pressentimento.

Um rapaz usando um kimono passava do outro lado da rua. Sakura sorriu. Mas a sua expressão logo se fechou novamente.

"Não pode ser."

A boca dela se abriu. Seus olhos se abriram mais.

- Sa-su-ke-kun!

(...)


	2. Futuro

**Disclaimer: **História reescrita...

Bem dei um pulo para o futuro para saber em que rumo eu levaria a fic, os outros capítulos que eu havia escrito davam muito destaque ao SasuSaku, não ao relacionamento de amizade entre Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke como era a minha intenção inicial. Bem agora encontrei o caminho da luz. Espero atualizar a fic mais rápido.

_Bye! Bye!_

* * *

- Você não devia ter feito isso. – disse sem olhar para o garoto que se apoiava no seu ombro.

A enfermeira fez uma expressão de surpresa ao ver Sakura carregando um colega.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a enfermeira.

- Hn...

A enfermeira assistiu Sakura enquanto ela pegava gazes, água oxigenada, mertiolate e alguns analgésicos.

- Pode deixar! – disse a garota segurando a gaze- Eu cuido dele, enfermeira.

A enfermeira fez um sinal de afirmação. Sakura esperou que a enfermeira deixasse a sala.

- Por que você brigou com o Lee-san, Sasuke-kun?

Ele virou o rosto.

- Bom...- disse enquanto limpava os ferimentos dele – Seja pelo que for. Foi estupidez.

"Sasuke-kun. Por quê? Por que você vem agindo assim, ultimamente?"

- Sasuke, tudo bem? – perguntou ao ver a expressão distante de Sasuke.

Sasuke permanecia em silêncio.

"Como eu pude apanhar tão fácil? E a Sakura? O que deu nela? Por que ela estava preocupada com o sombracelhudo?"

- Você não vai me falar nada. Por que você nunca me diz nada a ninguém? O que há de erra...?

- Não é da sua conta.

Ela desviou o olhar. Segurando as lágrimas. Entregou um analgésico para ele tomar, levantou-se, saiu em direção à porta, parou alguns instantes em frente à porta como se estivesse tomando coragem para fazer algo.

- Bem, eu já acabei – tomando fôlego, Sakura virou-se – Sasuke-kun, você não está sozinho. – Sakura sorriu.

Ela já havia saído do quarto. Sasuke continuou na cama com seu olhar distante e as palavras de Sakura ecoando na cabeça dele. _Sasuke-kun, você não está sozinho._

- Irritante.- murmurou.

_

_ _

_

_DOUTORA HARUNO, POR FAVOR, DIRIJA-SE A EMERGÊNCIA._

Sakura acordou da sua lembrança com o chamado da atendente. "Por que eu lembrei disso?" Dirigia-se a emergência.

- Qual a situação dele? – perguntou ela ao paramédico enquanto levavam a maca com um corpo ensangüentado para a sala de operação.

- Jovem entre 25 e 30 anos, baleado, provavelmente a bala está alojado no abdômen, perdeu muito sangue e parece estar alcoolizado.

- Tem identificação?

- Não.

- Entendido. A sala de operação está pronta? – perguntou a enfermeira.

A enfermeira balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "O que há com a doutora Haruno?"

A operação havia sido tensa, por um momento o coração do paciente havia parado, mas no fim, ele havia sobrevivido. Contudo, foi preciso deixar o paciente em coma induzido.

Sakura observava seu paciente. Os sinais dele pareciam estáveis, mas alguma coisa estava errada.

"Por que você está sempre me escapando pelas mãos?"

- Seu idiota, em que tipo de confusão você se meteu? **Sasuke-kun.**

A pergunta para o Sasuke inconsciente era principalmente uma pergunta para si mesma. Sakura olhava para ele tentando entender como ele havia chegado a uma situação assim.

"Naruto! Aquele baka deve saber de alguma coisa."

Sakura escutou vários gritos de _**me larga**_ e vozes conciliadoras de _**o senhor precisa se acalmar, estamos em um hospital **_que pareciam vir da recepção.

"Só pode ser aquele baka!" Pensou colocando a mão na testa.

O quadro que se pintou à sua frente não era dos mais agradáveis, mas tinha o seu ar cômico, lá estava Naruto sendo segurado pelos seguranças enquanto se debatia e reclamava. Gritando _**Eu quero ver Uchiha Sasuke.**_ Sakura sorriu consigo. "Há coisas que não mudam."

- Podem soltá-lo. – disse Sakura para os seguranças. – Eu cuido dele.

- Sakura-chan! – todos nos hospitais se encararam confusos – Sakura-chan, o que aconteceu com o Teme?

Saukra não disse nada, só acenou para que ele a acompanhasse. Os dois fizeram o trajeto até o quarto onde estava Sasuke em silêncio. Na porta do quarto Naruto resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Sabe, Sakura-chan – Naruto a viu levantar levemente os ombros - Já fazem **3 **anos desde a última vez em que nós **3 **estivemos reunidos. – um misto de tristeza e nostalgia na voz enquanto a mulher à frente permanecia de costas para ele.

Sakura olhou Naruto aproximar-se da cama de Sasuke. Ali estavam os três amigos de infância reunidos por uma ironia do destino, uma tragédia havia colocado os três juntos novamente. Sakura sentia-se incomodada com a situação, com essa situação em que não podia fazer nada. "Déjà vu." Era preciso preparar o espírito pra a conversa que teria com Naruto.

- Eu preciso de um café.

- Hai.

Sakura deixou Naruto a sós com Sasuke. "Depois, nós conversamos."

No banheiro, Sakura lavava o rosto. Parou e encarou a mulher no espelho, não havia nem um vestígio do olhar alegre da garota de 11 anos nem do olhar de determinação da garota de 17 anos. Tudo o que ela via no espelho era uma mulher de cabelos róseos presos por um coque e de olhos verdes resignados e cansados.

- Eu realmente preciso de um café. - suspirou.

Ao chegar à lanchonete do hospital, Sakura viu que Naruto a estava esperando. Respirou fundo.

- Sakura.

Ela puxou a cadeira, sentou-se e pediu um café forte. Havia um misto de tensão e expectativa no ar. Naruto não reconhecia a mulher que ele via na sua frente, apesar de nunca terem perdido o contato, a mulher à sua frente era um completo mistério.

"O que aconteceu com a Sakura-chan?"

- Naruto – Sakura segurava a alça da caneca – você sabe quem atirou no Sasuke?

A pergunta dela soava mais como uma afirmação. Naruto respondeu que não, mas a resposta dele não parecia havê-la convencido. "Kuso!O que a Sakura-chan tem na cabeça?"

- Não precisa mentir, Naruto. – o tom dela era frio e seco – Eu conheço a "fama" do **Uchiha **Sasuke. – Sakura tomou um gole de café – Lembra daquela vez em que fui atrás _dele_?

Naruto franziu o cenho. Ele não gostou do rancor na voz dela nem da maneira como o_ dele _foi dito. Mas preferiu ficar em silêncio enquanto assistia um sorriso cínico se formar no rosto dela.

- Ah! Claro! Foram vários _daquela vez_. – Aquela conversa estava incomodando Naruto – Foi _daquela vez_. – Sakura ficou em silêncio por um momento - A vez em que fui trás dele em Paris. Quando fui fazer medicina na França por causa _dele_, lembra?

- Hai.

- Lembra que o Sasuke-kun fazia parte de um grupo de rock?

O tom jovial dela e o sorriso no rosto não eram bom sinal. Naruto tinha aprendido com o tempo que a sua amiga de infância sempre escondia uma decepção por detrás de um sorriso.

- Lembro.

- Sabe. – Sakura sorriu cinicamente- O empresário da banda era um criminoso procurado pela Interpol. – de repente Sakura ficou séria – Deixa pra lá, isso já não tem mais importância.

Ela tinha um ar triste e calou-se. O silêncio durou alguns momentos até que Sakura falou:

- Estranho, agora me dei conta que passei boa parte da minha vida procurando ser amada pelo Sasuke-kun, no meu coração só havia ele. Todos esses anos – ela sorriu com o canto da boca – Eu não tive nenhum relacionamento. – Ela olhou para Naruto ternamente – Dispensei caras legais – Ela piscou o olho direito – Tudo isso por que...

Sakura parou como se ainda não tivesse a resposta. Naruto a observava mexer a caneca, beber o café lentamente até esvaziar a caneca. "Porque eu não consigo tirar o Sasuke-kun do meu coração."

- Eu tenho que voltar ao meu plantão. – espreguiçou-se e bocejou - Você não vai me contar nada mesmo. – levantou-se - Tchauzinho.

Sakura já havia saído da cantina quando a visão de uma pessoa a paralizou.

- Konbanwa, Yuuko-san!

- Konbanwa, Sakura-chan! – disse sorridente.

"Então, eles estão aqui."

Um vulto surgiu por trás de Yuuko.

- Você!Uchiha Itachi!

(...)

* * *

_Konbanwa - Boa Noite._

_Oyasumi - Boa Noite.  
_


	3. Rainha, Rei e Valete

Rainha.

Pessoas grandes moviam-se, a sala estava agitada, uma mulher ao piano, um homem com voz de barítono, uma música que a pequena menina não compreendia as palavras, gerando nela um fascínio. O escutar da doce melodia do piano mesclado com a voz do homem a agradava, ela estava sentada no centro de uma mesa, imponente como uma rainha, enquanto balançava suas pernas que não alcançavam o chão, ela estava feliz, o mundo girava ao redor dela e aquela noite era a dela, era a imperatriz da festa, era o seu aniversário.

- Olha que coisa mais linda! – disse uma mulher ao avistar a pequena rainha.

A menina usava um vestido branco, tinha um laço prendendo os curtos cabelos e usava uma sapatilha branca. Vestida como uma princesa.

- Você sabia que garotinhas de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes são raras. – disse um senhor.

A garotinha sorriu timidamente sem compreender a palavra: raras. Mas sua intuição infantil dizia-lhe que aquela palavra a fazia especial e ela sorriu timidamente para o senhor.

- Shizuko-san, você tem uma bela filha. – disse o mesmo senhor com a sua voz rouca para a mulher que estava de pé ao lado da menina.

- Obrigada, Sarutobi-sama.

A garotinha não podia estar mais feliz, tinha ganhado vários presentes, todos ficavam admirados com a cor de seus cabelos e diziam coisas como: que garotinha linda, que meninha inteligente. Ela era o centro das atenções, a rainha da noite. Contudo, todos os elogios e atenções não importavam muito para ela, o que realmente agradava a garotinha era o fato de ela poder comer todos os doces que adorava e fazer o que quisesse, afinal, aquela era a sua noite, ninguém ousaria desagradá-la.

Porém diante da visão daquela que era o sol da vida da pequena, a sua postura de mestre mudou para de subordinado, sua rainha havia chegado.

- Obaa-channnnnnn! – a menina gritava enquanto corria em direção à velha senhora que chegara acompanhada de um garoto de cabelos vermelhos.

A menina abraçou as pernas da velha senhora.

- Feliz aniversário! Sakura-chan! – disse a senhora colocando a menina no colo.

A menina sorriu e olhou em direção ao garoto.

- Obaa-chan. – disse choramingando. – Por que você trouxe ele? – fez bico e mostrou a língua para o garoto.

- Ei, Sakura! Não faça isso. – disse Shizuko. – Konbanwa, Chiyo-obaasama.

- Okaa-san, Por que a Okaa-san não chama a Obaa-chan de Okaa-san?- a dúvida sempre persistiu na cabeça da garotinha já que haviam lhe dito que a Obaa-chan era a Okaa-san de sua Okaa-san, assim ela não entendia por que a Okaa-san não chamava a Okaa-san dela de Okaa-san e sim a chamava pelo nome.

- Sakura, eu já te expliquei isso! – disse Shizuko irritada.

- Bem, bem. Vamos manter a calma. – disse a velha senhora sorrindo para a filha.

A intuição infantil dizia à menina que havia algo errado entre a sua Oba-chan e a sua Okaa-san. Mas como ela era uma garotinha e não passava muito tempo querendo entender o mundo dos adultos, assim sua atenção de menina voltou-se para o seu maior inimigo, aquele com quem tinha de dividir a sua obaa-chan, o garoto de cabelos vermelhos ao lado da velha senhora.

- Obaa-chan, por que ele veio? – disse mostrando a língua para o menino.

O garoto virou a cabeça em sinal de desprezo. "Pirralha."

- Sakura. – a senhora a colocava no chão. – Olhe seus modos! Ele é seu primo, da sua família. – Chiyo fez uma pausa. - Você deve ser unida com ele, não deve ficar brigando. – o tom dela era sério. – Você também, Sasori, pare de ficar implicando com a sua prima.

A garotinha sorriu vitoriosa, não foi só ela, ele também teve o dele.

- Mas... - "Eu não fiz nada" ele pensou.

- Vocês dois, vão brincar, eu tenho que falar com o pessoal.

- Mas... – os dois disseram em uníssono.

As duas crianças ficaram com a cara emburrada vendo a avó ir embora.

- Eu não quero brincar com você.

- Eu é que não quero brincar com você.

- Sou eu.

- Não, sou eu.

Os dois continuaram a discussão interminável, até que foram interrompidos por Shizuko.

- Sakura e Sasori, venham aqui!

Os dois correram em direção a ela.

- Sem correr. – a corrida do dois virou uma caminhada.

Shizuko estava ao lado de três crianças, dois meninos que pareciam ter a mesma idade que Sakura e um menino que parecia ter a mesma idade que Sasori.

- Sakura diga olá pra Mikoto-san.

- Olá, seja bem-vinda! – disse enquanto fazia uma reverência.

Mikoto ficou encantada com a cena da bela menina de cabelo rosa vestida como uma princesa e portando-se como uma.

- Obrigada! – ela se abaixou. – Você está linda! – sorriu.

- Agradeça, Sakura. – disse Shizuko.

- Obrigada. – disse a menininha enrubescida e encantada. "Como ela é bonita."

- Esse é meu caçula: Sasuke. – apontou para um dos garotos menores. – E esse aqui é o meu filho mais velho: Itachi. - apontou para o garoto mais velho que passou a mão na cabeça de Sakura. – E este aqui é amigo do Sasuke: Naruto. – apontou para o garoto menor loiro.

Sakura sorriu.

- E este belo rapaz não tem nome?! – disse Mikoto sorrindo para Sasori.

- O nome dele é Sasori. – disse Sakura. – E ele é muito chato. – disse cruzando os braços enquanto balançava a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Sakura não fale assim do seu primo! – repreendeu Shizuko.

O olhar da pequena logo foi capturado pelo garoto mais jovem de cabelos negros. Encantamento, essa era a melhor palavra par definir o sentimento que o pequeno de cabelos havia causado na pequena de cabelos rosa. Hipnotizada, ela olha fixamente para o garoto. O pequeno mundo dela parou e ela ficou lá olhando como se houvesse achado um grande tesouro.

"Uzaiyo!" pensou o pequeno enrubescido e incomodado com o olhar fixo da pequena.

- Sakura-chan, vamos brincar! – disse o garoto loiro puxando Sakura pela mão.

-

----

-

**((**_**Trim))**_** ((**_**Trim))**_** ((**_**Trim))**_** ((**_**Trim))**_** ((**_**Trim))**_

**- **ACORDAAAA!

Sakura sentia-se ser sacudida.

- Tá com você. – murmurou levantando a mão.

- ACORDA! TESTA-DE-MARQUISE!

Os sacolejos ficaram mais fortes.

- Essa testuda não vai acordar?!-Sasori sorriu. – Tive uma idéia.

_Tadaima!_

_Ohaiyo gozaimasu!_

_OI, Teme!_

_Hn?!_

_Sakura, hã?_

- Essa voz. – murmurou.

De um pulo só já estava de pé, correu pelo corredor seguindo a direção daquela voz.

- Vem da cozinha.

Ela correu, mas quando menos esperava tropeçou nas próprias pernas e tombou na porta da cozinha. Ao levantar o seu rosto, viu um Sasori com um meio sorriso no rosto segurando um tocador de mp3.

- Testuda estúpida! – disse Sasori para Sakura que ainda estava chão.

Frustração. Decepção. Tristeza. Raiva. Grito. Desejo de sumir. Desejo de matar. Antes que Sasori pudesse desviar, sentiu um gancho de direita que havia acertado em cheio o seu queixo que o derrubou no chão da cozinha.

- Aho! Maldito. - Sakura soltou um monte de impropérios e insultos de uma maneira que só as mulheres sabem como fazer.

Sasori conseguiu escapar da fúria da garota de cabelos rosa quando ela viu o relógio.

- Kami-sama. Eu estou atrasada!

Sasori viu a garota sumir e voltar pronta num piscar de olhos.

- Droga não vai dar tempo de secar os cabelos. – disse enquanto calçava os sapatos.

- Ei testuda, seu almoço. – Sasori jogou um embrulho para Sakura.

- Obrigada, Bonequinha-chan! – terminou a frase com um sorriso falso. – Ah! Você me paga, Saso-barbie.

Sasori observou a garota sumir pela porta e sorriu consigo.

"Há certas coisas que não mudam."

Sakura andava apressada, para sua sorte podia caminhar até a escola que era localizada a poucos quarteirões do apartamento onde morava com Sasori.

"Eu acho que estou esquecendo alguma coisa."

Quando Sakura chegou à escola estava completamente sem fôlego. Para sua sorte Iruka-sensei ainda não havia chegado. Na sala a primeira cara a encontrar foi a de Ino.

- O que aconteceu com você Sakura? Você está acabada! – disse Ino impressionada com o estado da amiga.

Sakura sentou na cadeira tomando um pouco de fôlego.

- Perdi a hora! – choramingou.

- Pára Tudo! – Ino levantou-se colocando as mãos no quadril. – Eu estou escutando direito?! A senhorita perfeitinha e pontual perdeu a hora?

- Não enche! Ino-buta-chan! – disse Sakura num tom seco.

Ino arregalou os olhos.

- Onde está a verdadeira Sakura? – disse Ino enquanto olhava para debaixo das cadeiras.

Sakura já ia começar a troca de insultos com Ino quando foi interrompida.

- Ohaiyo! Sakura-chan!- Naruto gritava enquanto a apertava num abraço.

Naruto sentiu uma intenção assassina voltada para ele.

- Me solta, Naruto. – tom dela era assustador, e assim ele cuidadosamente desatou os braços que estavam em volta dela.

Naruto estava tremendo. "A Sakura-chan,às vezes é tão assustadora!"

- Não liga, Naruto. Hoje ela acordou de TPM. – disse Ten Ten.

- Hn. – Naruto apertou os olhos. – Teme, você está aí atrás.

"Teme?!" Sakura abriu os olhos. "Quer dizer que o Sasuke-kun estava ao o tempo todo e eu não percebi. Ah! Eu nem sequei meu cabelo. Nem vou olhar pra trás." Sakura congelou. "Qual a crítica de hoje? Ou melhor, qual o fora de hoje?" Pensou amargamente.

- Ohaiyo Sakura-san! – disse uma voz tímida.

- Ah! Ohaiyo, Hinata! – Sakura sorriu consigo ao observar a garota ficar vermelha quando Naruto a cumprimentou no mesmo abraço apertado.

- Naruto-kunnnnnnnn!

PLOFT!

-Cara! Que Problemático! Hinata desmaiou novamente. OI, Naruto, você não toma banho?- disse Shikamaru recém-chegado.

- Ohaiyo, Shikamaru. – disse Ino num tom autoritário.

Shikamaru fez um gesto com a cabeça, e ignorou a autoritária loira.

- Sakura, o Asuma-sensei quer falar com você depois da aula sobre o clube de xadrez.

Sakura levantou a cabeça ainda cansada da corrida.

-Hai.

Ino e Ten Tem discutiam o design da farda, Naruto e Shikamaru tentavam reanimar Hinata.

Enquanto isso tanto a garota de cabelos róseos quanto o garoto sério de cabelos azuis escuros estavam alheios ao que estavam acontecendo ao seu redor. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para o dia anterior.

- Ohaiyo, Minna-san!

- Ohaiyo, Iruka-sensei! – respondeu a classe uníssona.

Enquanto Iruka-sensei discorria sobre o mistérios dos limites e das integrais, o pensamento de Sakura a carregava para o dia anterior.

_Corpo pressionado contra a parede, alguma coisa invadindo a sua boca, os gemidos, os suspiros, o vácuo, o silêncio e a partida. A estranha mulher na sua casa, Sasori agindo estranhamente. O telefonema de sua Okaa-san. Sasuke e o cara estranho. Sasuke e a indiferença mesmo depois..._

O sinal tocou, era a hora do almoço. Sakura conseguiu fugir de seus amigos e se refugiar na biblioteca. Ela precisava de um pouco de solidão, precisava da sua própria companhia. Hoje não era um daqueles dias em que ela iria conseguir fingir que estava tudo bem.

Sentou-se e respirou fundo.

Paz e solidão eram tudo que ela precisava e um sopro gostoso no seu ouvido. "Um sopro gostoso no meu ouvido?"

- Sakura. - ela congelou. – Precisamos conversar.

Ela ainda estava embriagada pelo perfume e por aquela voz quando se levantou e deixou que ele a conduzisse, sem perceber onde ele a levava quando isso não importava, afinal, era ele.

Assim que ela acordou da embriaguez causada pelo cheiro e pela voz dele percebeu que estavam em um local isolado da escola. Ele ainda continuava de costas para ela e em silêncio. E seu estômago começou a doer em excitação ao pensar que _aquilo_ podia se repetir. Ela engoliu um seco, tentando ser mais indiferente possível.

- Não podemos conversar se você continuar calado. – Sakura sentiu a mão no pulso dela afrouxar. – O que você quer conversar?

Ele virou-se com um sorriso cínico.

- Isso não combina com você. – e a segurou pela cintura.

Ela estava completamente sem reação, os rostos deles estavam tão próximos que ela sentia as mechas dele tocando o rosto dela.

- O que aconteceu ontem... – ele a encarou.

"Vai acontecer de novo." ele não pode evitar o pensamento.

- Não se preocupe. Não vai acontecer de novo. – e ela retirou as mãos dele da cintura dela. – Não precisa se preocupar, eu não sou mais aquela garotinha de 13 anos apaixonada. Posso ir?

Sasuke estava surpreso com a reação dela. "Ela não vai fazer nada. Se ela pedisse, eu não poderia..."

- Eu queria te pedir... - ele hesitou um momento ao olhar nos olhos verdes. – Bem...

"Um Sasuke hesitante e falando com um tom gentil?! Hã?!"

- Eu acho melhor você não comentar o que aconteceu. – ele parou. "O que diabos estou fazendo?"- Principalmente com o Naruto.

Ela sorriu da mesma maneira cínica que a dele.

- Entendo. Não se preocupe, o Naruto, eu não vou deixá-lo preocupado. _Afinal_...vocês..._dois_ - balbuciou as últimas palavras e o sorriso dela se desfez. – Não é importante.

O sinal tocou.

- É melhor eu ir na frente. – disse Sakura.

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça atordoado e confuso.

"O que ela quis dizer com o afinal?"

Assistindo ela afastar-se, Sasuke permitiu-se apreciar a bela visão que tinha de Sakura de costas, a maneira como ela rebolava tão natural, tão sensual. Ele não compreendia a maneira como ela o fazia sentir, ele não compreendia porque quando estava com ela se sentia completo, ele não compreendia a razão dele não gostar que outros garotos ficassem perto dela, ele não entendia a razão dele a querer do seu lado e mesmo assim a afastar. Tudo isso, quando ela dobrou na esquina do bloco.

"Será que o Naruto e o Sasuke-kun são só amigos? Ou os boatos sobre vocês dois estão certos..." pensou Sakura enquanto dobrava a esquina do bloco, no entanto seus pensamentos foram interrompidos...

- NARUTO!

Bônus para quem chegou a te aqui. ^.^

Bem para quem achou o primeiro capítulo confuso, tcharam, você está certo, o capítulo é confuso mesmo, mas é propositalmente, o capítulo se constitui de três partes:

Sonho.

Ao escutar o seu nome sendo chamado Sakura acorda do sonho.

A segunda parte também é um sonho, ela está realmente acordada depois do aviso de chegada do trem.

De resto, isso é tudo, os próximos capítulos ainda demorarão mais do que esse, como eu disse, essa é minha fica frankstein, então não estranhem a mudança no estilo narrativo.

Um grande arigatou a todos que chegarem até aqui.^.^


	4. Carta 1

Um dia chuvoso, ela havia aprendido a odiar dias de chuva. Chovia no dia em que sua avó havia morrido, chovia no dia em que a mãe a expulsou de casa e chovia no dia em que havia dito a Sasuke o quanto o amava e suas palavras haviam sido para ele apenas ecos vazios.

"Como um homem pode ser tão frio?" ela pensou consigo mesma.

Ela observava a chuva cair através das janelas de vidro do apartamento, a lembrança do encontro da noite passada no hospital soprou na sua mente. Ela quase conseguia enxergar o rosto de Uchiha Itachi refletido no vidro da janela e o seu olhar se tornou vazio. Perguntava-se se a sua infelicidade havia sido culpa daquele homem por quem Sasuke nutria uma obsessão doentia, em busca de respostas que só Itachi poderia dar-lhe, mas Sasuke nunca obteve as resposta que desejava de seu irmão, só fugas e um vazio.

"Como eu fui tola." Pensou amargamente enquanto encostava a mão no vidro. "Alguém que não consegue deixar de viver no passado nunca pode viver feliz no presente nem construir um futuro." Por um momento hesitou em concluir o pensamento. "Estava lá, mas eu não queria ver, você é esse alguém, Sasuke-kun e... eu também."

Os relâmpagos iluminavam o apartamento que estava com todas as luzes apagadas. Ela não tinha medo dos relâmpagos nem do barulho do trovão, o que mais assustava naquela na noite era a sensação de vazio que tomava conta dela.

"Será que eu perdi tanto tempo assim?"ela queria chorar mas era como se estivesse seca. "Será que meu amor por Sasuke, me levou a matara a mim mesma?" ela não queria responder essa pergunta.

- Auto-piedade não vai te levar a lugar algum. – disse em voz alta, tentando convencer a si mesma.

Guiada por um sentimento de nostalgia e em busca de conforto, Sakura dirigiu-se ao seu quarto onde pegou uma caixa cheia de papéis e álbuns antigos. Pegou primeiro um álbum onde viu uma foto sua, um bebê sorridente, outra foto onde estava vestida de princesa com olhos gulosos para um bolo de aniversário, outra em que estava escondida atrás da sua avó. Ficou olhando fixamente para a foto em que estava com a sua avó. Sorriu.

- Eu sempre quis ser como a Oba-chan.- acariciou a foto – Como a senhora me faz falta.

Sakura virou a página do álbum onde havia uma foto dela, Naruto e Sasuke, ambos com seis anos de idade. Naruto sorrindo de orelha a orelha com a mão direita erguida com alguma imagem pintada nas mãos, Sasuke do lado esquerdo de Naruto com um sorriso contido e ela mesma como se estivesse falando algo para o fotógrafo.

- Nós éramos um trio e tanto – sorriu enquanto virava a página do álbum onde havia um envelope.

Sakura abriu um envelope e franziu o cenho.

- Uma carta do Naruto. – desdobrou o papel da carta.

* * *

NEO TOKYO, 18 de Abril

_Konbanwa Sakura-chan!_

_Tudo bem, dattebaiyo?! Espero que tudo esteja bem. Demo, Sakura-chan, você ainda vai ser minha que se eu estivesse falando isso ao vivo você já teria me dado um daqueles seus socos de direita. ^.^Bah!!! Você deve estar se perguntando por que aquele baka do Naruto não mandou um e-mail, você sabe, Sakura-chan, eu não me dou muito bem com computadores. U.U Eu tava com saudades de você(você nunca atende minhas ligações) e queria contar as novidades da minha chegada em Neo Tokyo. Por onde eu começo?`.´Do nii-san. Minato-nii-san voltou dos Estados Unidos e está morando comigo aqui em Neo Tokyo Acho que ele voltou por causa da namorada, uma moça super legal que se chama Kushina, eu e ela nos divertimos muito, nós três vamos sempre aos campeonatos de artes marciais e Kushina e eu sempre jogamos vídeo game. Minato-nii-san continua com aquele jeitão dele e às vezes, ele reclama que a Kushina dá mais atenção a mim que a ele, mas ela sorri e ele desfaz a cara feia. Já falei do Minato-nii-san...Ah! Ia esquecendo, o minato me apresentou um professor dele, um ojii-chan muito pervertido, eu chamo ele de erosennin, também ele ia a Kushina sempre fazem competição para ver quem bebe mais saquê sem se embebedar, o Minato-nii-san fica louco. Você sabe Sakura-chan como ele é feliz por morar com meu nii-san, afinal ele é munha família. Hum... a escola tem sido bem menos problemática(ainda que as minhas notas sejam baixas) O pessoal é legal, tem muitas garotas bonitas(mas a Sakura-chan ainda é mais bonita que todas elas), hum, eu fiquei amigo de uns caras, por onde eu começo? `.´Um deles se chama Shikamaru, ele parece um velho, e é muito preguiçoso, mas eu gosto dele, mesmo que ele viva dizendo que tudo é problemático. O outro é o Chouji, o melhor amigo do Shikamaru, ele só pensa em comida. Tem também o Kiba que vive sendo advertido por leva o seu cachorro(Akamaru)sempre pra o Shino, ele é meio esquisitão e vidrado em insetos. Tem mais gente, Sakura-chan você lembra da Ino, aquela que foi sua amiga no jardim de infância?! Ela também estudo no mesmo colégio. Quem mais...tem os Hyuuga: Neji-sempai(um cara muito boçal ) e a Hinata( ela é um pouco estranha, mas eu gosto dela ). Sabe também quem estuda no mesmo colégio e na mesma sala que eu? o Teme, ele continua com aquela cara de prisão de ventre dele, as garotas da escola enlouquecem por ele. (eu não entendo o que elas vêem naquele Teme..U.u)Eu tenho um professor muito legal, o nome dele é Iruka, ele conheceu os meus pais e às vezes ele conversa comigo sobre eles, nesse ano, ele se tornou como uma pai para mim. Mas sinto muito a sua falta e de Konoha também. Como vai a Shizuko-nee-san, Kenji-sama e a Chiyo-obaa-chan?_

_Beijos._

_P.s.: Atende as minhas ligações, onegai._

_

* * *

  
_

Quando fechou colocou a carta de volta no envelope, as lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Sakura. Mas ela estava feliz em ainda ser capaz de chorar. Adormeceu entre os papéis espalhados na sua cama e com o rosto umedecido pelas lágrimas.

No dia seguinte, aproveitou a sua folga para caminhar no parque, ela amava a paz que aquele lugar trazia para ela. Enquanto corria observava as pessoas no parque, quando avistou uma silhueta conhecida perto do lago.

- Konninchiwa, Yuuko-san! – gritou de longe enquanto acenava efusivamente.

- Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!- ela sorriu.

Sakura aproximou-se ainda ofegante.

- Você gosta de passear no parque? – foi a única coisa que veio a cabeça de Sakura.

- Sim. – disse Yuuko sorridente – Mas estou aqui a negócios. – o semblante de Yuuko tornou-se sério.

Sakura balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Entendo. O que Uchiha Itachi quer comigo?

- Você é bastante perceptiva Sakura-chan – disse Yuuko com um tom jovial- Ele quer conversar com você.

- Conversar o quê? – disse Sakura num tom irritadiço. –Desculpe. – disse percebendo a sua indelicadeza.

O rosto de Yuuko tornou-se mais uma vez sério com uma expressão indecifrável. Ela encarou Sakura por alguns instantes em silêncio. Yuuko movimentou-se como se fosse embora.

- Sakura, você sabe.

Yuuko já estava a uma boa distância de Sakura.

- Você deveria ir ao hospital.

Sakura ficou confusa vendo a mulher partir. Ela jamais conseguiu entender como uma mulher como Yuuko-san estava com um tipo como Itachi. Ele era uma espécie de deus da beleza, mas Yuuko não era esse tipo de mulher. "Mas mulheres apaixonadas são estúpidas."Naquele instante Sakura não estava interessada em descobrir as razões pelas quais Yuuko mantinha um caso com Itachi, ela estava mais interessada em saber o que significava o conselho de Yuuko. Sakura teve um estalo. "Sasuke-kun." ela deu-se conta que estava evitando encontrá-lo acordado ou morto, mas o último pensamento não a assustava. "No fim das contas em não tenho nenhum tipo de relação com esse homem."

**O_O...O-O...O_O**

Sakura entrou no quarto de Sasuke, que estava acordado.

"Impressionante!" pensou consigo mesma "Tão rápido."

Ela entrou e ficou silenciosa por alguns minutos. E para sua surpresa aquele silêncio não a deixava desconfortável. Ela evitava falar como se o silêncio bastasse naquele momento. "Talvez fosse melhor sair sem dizer nada."

- Sakura. – disse Sasuke para a surpresa de Sakura – Sakura. – repetiu , respirou fundo – Obrigado. – ele fez uma pausa – Por salvar a minha vida.

Ela estava de costas para ele.

- Não foi nada, apenas cumpri meu dever de médica.

O tom seco e frio dela haviam deixado-o confuso e frustrado. O que ele mais desejava era os braços calorosos dela em volta de si.

- Sakura .

-Hã?

- Eu quero – ele parou – eu quero ver o seu rosto.

Ela virou-se para ele. Ele pode ver o rosto dela umedecido pelas lágrimas que ainda caiam. O coração dele doeu, ele nunca podia vê-la chorar, ele nuca conseguia lhe dar com isso. Ela agora estava próxima da cama, ele estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto dela.

Sakura o abraçou no impulso.

Uma paz tomou conta de Sasuke, aqueles braços tinham o poder de fazê-lo se sentir preenchido, enquanto a olhava, perguntava a si mesmo como podia ter sempre fugido daqueles braços. Talvez fosse tarde demais. Ele conhecia-a e sabia que algo nela havia quebrado,ele havia quebrado. "Ela ainda me ama ou só é alívio por eu estar vivo?"

Para a surpresa de Sasuke depois de libertá-lo do abraço, Sakura deixou o quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

"O que aconteceu com ela?"

E sua mente o levou par a última coisa que se lembrava antes de ficar insconsciente e ser levado ao hospital.

A imagem de Itachi socorrendo-no parecia irreal.

(...)


	5. Cúmplice

_**Cúmplice**_

Antes que Sakura pudesse gritar, sentiu que alguém pôs a mão sobre a sua boca e a puxou com força e começou a se debater.

- Shhhhhh!É melhor você não gritar, acalme-se.

Ao som da voz familiar de Sasuke, Sakura parou de se debater,acalmando-se. Sasuke a soltou,o coração dela batia aceleradamente, um misto de ira, ciúmes e indignação tomava conta dela.

- Como eles puderam fazer isso na escola?

- Sakura – disse calmamente – Não faça escândalo, se alguém vier aqui os dois serão expulsos.

- Ela não me disse nada- falando para si mesma – a Ino e o Naruto ... na escola... daquele jeito. – Sakura tampou os ouvidos para que não pudesse ouvir os gemidos da amiga.

Sasuke estava impassível, mas por dentro estava complemente constrangido. "Nunca imaginaria que aquele baka tinha uma vida sexual, principalmente com Ino. Irônico."

Sasuke ficou com Sakura ali para assegurar que ninguém passaria por ali e pegaria Naruto e Ino. Ele observou uma Sakura atordoada, parecia sentir-se traída, não ficou indiferente, sentiu o ciúme apoderar-se firmemente de si. "Será que ela gostava do baka do Naruto." Os gritos e gemidos de Ino cessaram.

- É melhor irmos embora, não é bom que eles saibam que nós os vimos.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu Sasuke. Os dois caminharam silenciosamente para a sala de aula. A aula de história tornara-se apenas uma música ao fundo para uma Sakura absorta em seus pensamentos. Pensava porque Ino nunca lhe confessara que tinha interesse em Naruto, pensava como Naruto seria capaz de fazer aquilo na escola, não que Sakura fosse moralista, mas aquele tipo de comportamento era tão anti-Naruto. E Ino? Por mais que a sua amiga fosse atirada nunca havia imaginada Ino fazendo uma coisa daquelas.

Depois que acordou um pouco dos seus pensamentos percebeu um Sasuke que a observava com uma expressão de interrogação. "Ele deve estar pensando o quanto eu sou idiota por ter me escandalizado, afinal, jovens sempre têm os hormônios a flor da pele." Sakura deitou-se na cadeira, observou Ino que agia normalmente e Naruto com a cara de bobo de sempre, mas sobretudo seu olhar voltou-se para Hinata que observava Naruto encantada. Sentiu pena de Hinata, um forte sentimento de solidariedade fez-se em Sakura assim como Hinata, ela sabia o que era estar apaixonada sem ser correspondida.

Após o fim da aula Sakura dirigiu-se ao ginásio da escola, precisava nadar para espairecer um pouco. Ao chegar a piscina tamanha foi a sua surpresa ao ver Sasuke. Ele estava à beira da piscina trajando uma sunga preta bastante concentrado, Sakura sentiu as bochechas pegarem fogo, jamais havia visto Sasuke vestido _daquele jeito, _ou melhor sem roupa daquele jeito. Observou Sasuke minuciosamente e percebeu que não era só o rosto dele que era bonito, o corpo dele também era uma escultura, magro, músculos levemente definidos, as costas largas, não era de se estranhar seu porte aristocrático. "Kami-sama, Dê-me juízo!"

Esperou que ele mergulhasse na água. Por alguns instantes ficou em dúvida se ficava ou se ia embora. Resolveu ficar, entrou timidamente na piscina, mergulhou e ficou parada alguns instantes, logo nadando. Amava aquela sensação que sentia quando estava nadando, a sensação de leveza que a água lhe dava parecia quase como se estivesse voando.

- Você vai levar uma advertência.

Sakura levou um susto.

- Hã? – disse já sentada na beira da piscina com os pernas dentro d'água.

- O biquíni. A norma é o maiô.

Seu rosto pegava fogo, Sasuke estava olhando para ela .

- É melhor você pôr isso. – disse estendendo um roupão para ela.

- Não precisa, eu já estou de saída. – disse Sakura sem olhar para Sasuke.

Sakura sumiu-se rapidamente deixando um Sasuke desconfortável. Estava aliviado por ela não ter olhado para ele e ver o seu rosto vermelho. Ele não podia compreender a razão pela qual estava se sentindo tão desconfortável, já havia visto garotas de biquíni milhares de vezes, mas que calor tinha sido aquele que ele havia sentido ao vê-la só de biquíni? Era estranho olhar Sakura dum jeito que não fosse como amiga. Sua cabeça estava explodindo, o beijo, o calor, a visão do corpo de Sakura em trajes de banho, balançou a cabeça efusivamente, sentiu sua perna puxada.

- Te peguei, Teme – Sasuke escutou os gritos de Naruto.

- Eu vou te matar baka – afundou a cabeça de Naruto que se debatia.

Os dois ficaram por alguns momentos naquele jogo de afogamento. Até que Sasuke puxou Naruto pelos cabelos.

- ai,ai,ai... isso dói.

- Naruto preciso falar com você, e é sério.- logo soltando os cabelos do amigo – mas não aqui, vamos comigo até em casa.

Naruto apertou os olhos não gostava do tom sério de Sasuke.

Os dois estavam na sala do apartamento de Sasuke.

- Naruto, eu vi você e a Yamanaka.

Naruto sorriu de modo cínico.

- Inveja, Teme?

Sasuke permaneceu imóvel.

- A Sakura também viu os dois.

Naruto desejou intensamente que um enorme buraco se abrisse no chão e o tragasse, ele sentia-se profundamente envergonhado.

- Sakura-chan, não. – murmurou.

- Eu não gosto de dar conselhos, mas é melhor vocês evitarem fazer esse tipo de coisa na escola, qualquer um dos funcionários poderia ter pego os dois.

Naruto explicou e tentou se desculpar atrapalhadamente, mas Sasuke não dava muito atenção ao que ele dizia a cabeça dele ainda estava em Sakura na piscina. Naruto atirou-lhe uma almofada no rosto.

- ÓI!Teme, está me ouvindo.

Sasuke levantou-se e expulsou o colega, ele precisava de uma boa ducha de água fria.

**O_O...O-O...O_O**

Sasori observou Sakura sentada perto da janela com um olhar vazio, não podia deixar de notar que nos últimos dias ela estivera mais quieta do que o normal. Apesar do jeito explosivo e alegre de Sakura quando ela estava com algum problema sério era impossível de saber já que quanto mais ferida e triste, ela estava, mais ela sorria e se comportava de maneira alegre.

Na cozinha, ele viu o calendário.

- Já faz um ano! – disse casualmente. – É isso.

"A testuda está estranha por causa da proximidade do aniversário de morte da vovó, e também porque ela vai ter de reencontrar a mãe, aquelas duas!"

Sasori acordou-se da sua epifania e deu-se conta que precisava sair.

- Testa-de-nós-todos, eu estou saindo. Se o Deidara aparecer pede pra ele me esperar.

Sakura deu um _hum _como resposta. A mente dela estava vazia não havia pensamentos, a sua mente só se enchia com a visão da árvore no pequeno beco entre o prédio do apartamento e do grande edifício. Estava entardecendo o que trouxe a sua cabeça pensamentos.

- Konoha.

Era estranho que naquele entardecer começasse a sentir saudades de Konoha.

- Não, é saudades da Obaa-chan.

A proximidade do aniversário de morte a deixava profundamente triste, e principalmente, ela não queria encarar a mãe.

_Você é a culpada!_

Era fato que a relação entre Sakura e sua mãe não era nem nunca havia sido das melhores, mas logo após a morte de sua avó a convivência entre as duas havia se tornado insuportável. Havia sido uma enorme sorte ter conseguido uma bolsa para estudar no Konoha High School. Era irônico sair de Konoha para estudar no Konoha. O mais irônico foi rever Sasuke e apaixonar-se novamente por ele.

**O_O...O-O...O_O**

Sasuke e Naruto voltavam da casa de jogos eletrônicos.

- Hei, Teme, a Sakura-chan anda estranha. – Naruto baixou a cabeça. – Será que foi por causa daquilo?

Sasuke bateu na nuca de Naruto.

- Ai!

- Você é um dobe mesmo.

Sasuke olhou para o céu observando o entardecer.

- Ei preciso ir.

Naruto viu Sasuke desaparecer num beco.

- Hã?! – Naruto coçou a cabeça e apertou os olhos – Como ele faz isso?

Naruto parou em frente a uma lanchonete por pouco tempo.

- Aquele não é o primo da Sakura-chan? – Naruto viu Sasori sentado na mesa com um homem e uma mulher – Aquele homem, eu acho que eu o conheço de algum lugar.

Dentro da lanchonete estava Sasori acompanhado de um homem e de uma mulher. Sasori reconheceu Naruto pela vidraçaria, embora estivesse um pouco distante da entrada da lanchonete. Ele ficou tenso por um momento.

- Não se preocupe, o garoto não me reconheceu. – disse o homem de voz de barítono.

Sasori assentiu com a cabeça e pensou consigo que a sua atitude de preocupação definitivamente não combinava com ele, contudo ainda estava preocupado.

- Sakura. – murmurou. – Ne, Itachi-san, o que você quer comigo?

- Não seja impaciente, Sasori-kun. – disse a mulher em tom jocoso.

Itachi observou Sasori enrubescer e cara de contentamento de Yuuko ao ver alcançado o seu objetivo de constranger Sasori.

- Yuuko-san, qual o preço?

Yuuko mostrou uma face sorridente.

- Que é isso? – fez um bico, inclinou-se na direção dele e segurou-lhe – Você é um precioso _amigo._

- Ei, vocês dois eu ainda estou aqui. – disse Sasori num tom frio.

Yuuko afastou-se de Itachi com um semblante sério. O ambiente tornou-se pesado, uma atmosfera esmagadora envolveu os dois homens, embora ambos os homens mantivessem suas posturas e feições inalteradas.

- Para todas as coisas que desejar, você deve dar algo de igual valor em troca. Você não deve pagar nem mais do que vale, nem menos do que deve. Ou então... – enquanto falava, Yuuko assemelhava-se a um diabo prestes a fazer um pacto – Mas eu não posso fazer isso, Itachi, você conhece as minhas regras, negócios só na minha loja.

- Entendo.

Yuuko lenvantou-se.

- Boizas, eu preciso ir, vejo vocês mais tarde. Bye, bye, bye.

Os dois homens observaram-na deixar a loja mas não a viram passar pela vidraçaria.

- Kijiyo! – disse Sasori de dentes cerrados.- Já vou, o Deidara já deve estar na minha casa.

- Hum. Sasori...

- Hã?

- Nada.

"Aqueles já devem estar se matando." Pensou Sasori.

Os ciúmes que Deidara sentia de Sakura já estava se tornando insuportável. Sasori não era o tipo de homem que suportaria por muito tempo um companheiro passional e desgastante. Ultimamente vinham pensando seriamente em terminar seu relacionamento com Deidara, sua pouca paciência já estava praticamente esgotada.

Ao chegar a sua casa Sasori teve uma enorme surpresa, Sakura e Deidara conversavam animadamente. Por alguns instantes pensou estar tendo alucinações ou que haviam colocado alguma coisa no café que havia tomado na lanchonete.

- Tadaima!

- Bem-vindo, Saso-chan.

- Hum. – disse Sakura.

- Deidara, vamos para o meu quarto.

Deidara levantou-se seguiu Sasori. Dócil e silencioso demais para o gosto de Sasori.

"O que ele está aprontando?"

Sasori fechou a porta do quarto.

- O que você e Sakura estavam conversando?

Deidara aproximou-se de Sasori e sussurrou no ouvido deste:

- Sobre você. – logo em seguida beijando a boca de Sasori.

Os dois foram interrompidos pelas batidas na porta.

- Saso-barbie, telefone.

Sasori abriu a porta. Sakura estava de pé segurando o telefone, olhou para Deidara, saindo assim que entregou o telefone para Sasori.

- Ei, vocês dois, aproveitem que eu vou sair.

Ao sair do prédio Sakura viu uma noite de céu límpido e uma bela lua cheia.

- Sakura!

"Essa voz!"

Ela virou-se para conferir. Lá estava ele parado a frente dela com as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

- Sasuke-kun.

Os olhos delas estavam arregalados. Não era para menos, Sasuke estava em frente ao prédio dela e sozinho, ela sabia que das poucas vezes que havia vindo visitá-la havia sido arrastado pelo Naruto.

- Cadê o Naruto?

Num instante pareceu que Sasuke havia ficado incomodado com a pergunta, embora a sua expressão fosse a mesma.

- Eu preciso conversar com você.

"Sasuke-kun conversar comigo?" pensou e arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Você quer subir? – perguntou Sakura.

- E o seu compromisso? – perguntou Sasuke casualmente.

Ela sorriu.

- Nada, eu só estava indo dá uma volta para espairecer.

- Eu prefiro que você... – ele desviou o olhar – é melhor na minha casa.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio os oito quarteirões que distanciavam o prédio de Sakura e o de Sasuke. Ele morava só, apesar dos incontáveis convites de Naruto para que Sasuke morasse com que ele, Minato e Kushina, ele sempre os recusava, dando a desculpa que não dividiria o mesmo teto com um baka.

- A noite está muito bonita. – disse Sakura na varanda do apartamento de Sasuke.

- Hum. – resmungou Sasuke.

Na varanda os dois continuaram em silêncio. Sasuke não teve coragem de interromper a contemplação de Sakura. Enquanto a observava ele deu-se conta de como Sakura crescera e ficara bonita, embora ela ainda olhasse para o céu do mesmo jeito que olhava quando tinha oito anos.

- Neh, Sasuke-kun, o que você quer conversar? – disse Sakura sem olhar para Sasuke.

Ele esqueceu o que ia falar, na verdade, ele não tinha nada para falar, ele nem sabia porque tinha ido à casa dela, nem porque a convidara para a sua casa.

- Sasuke-kun!

Um abraço.

Ele a abraçou impulsivamente, ela ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, logo em seguida retribuiu o abraço. Sasuke aspirou o perfume dos cabelos dela.

Paz.

Completo.

Em baixo uma figura sombria observava o casal na varanda.


	6. Sombra

Sombra...

A primeira lembrança que ele tinha da sua infância era um senhor com uma expressão muito séria o levando embora de um lugar onde havia muitas crianças. Depois disso tudo lhe parecia um enorme vazio, ele não conseguia lembrar. Tudo que ele conseguia lembrar era o dia que Iruka o levara para o festival e os dois comendo rámen. Naruto acordou da sua epifania quando o taxista o avisou que já haviam chegado, ele agradeceu e pagou o táxi.

Entrou no prédio tomou o elevador e saiu no 8º andar, tocou a campainha do 8c, a recepcionista abriu parecendo surpresa.

- Naruto.- disse ela um pouco surpresa.

- Olá Ten Tem, - ele sorriu. – o Shikamaru está?

- Ah, sim, claro, pode entrar.

O local tinha uma decoração simples,sóbria e bem tradicional, os móveis eram de modelo antigo o que dava a impressão de se estar num cenário de escritório de filmes da década de 60. Naruto se dirigiu a anti-sala onde estava Shikamaru fumando um charuto.

- Tu devia largar esse vício, apaga essa porra.

- Não enche, Naruto. – ele deu uma tragada demorada – O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Cof,cof,cof! – tossiu Naruto - Shikamaru, eu já disse pra você apagar a porra desse charuto.

- Problemático. – disse enquanto apagava o charuto – Desembucha Naruto, qual o serviço?

- Você soube o que aconteceu com o Sasuke.

- Ah! Ino falou algo a respeito.

- Ino?! Como ela está?

- Como sempre, você sabe, mandona, consumista, sendo Ino.

- E a criança?

- Você quer dizer a filha de vocês. – Shikamaru parou um pouco e olhou o amigo cabisbaixo – A Ino nunca te perdoou por ter estragado a vida dela. – disse enquanto olhava para o teto – Por sorte Aisha-chan herdou a inteligência da mãe, embora seja uma pimentinha como pai.

Naruto sorriu satisfeito.

- Você devia ir visitá-la, ela sempre pergunta pelo tou-chan.

Naruto pareceu um pouco surpreso, Shikamaru o observou ficar cabisbaixo e pensativo. O ambiente ao redor deles tornou-se estranhamente pesado o que não agradava muito a Shikamaru. Naruto quebrou o silêncio:

- Como você disse: a Ino nunca me perdoou.

- Esse tipo covarde não lhe cai bem.

Naruto arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

"Você é que nunca se perdoou!" pensou Shikamaru que achou melhor parar com aquele assunto.

- E o Sasuke? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Sasuke. – Naruto ficou sombrio - Ele sofreu uma tentativa de assassinato, eu gostaria que você investigasse.

Inconscientemente Shikamaru ascendeu outro charuto e tragou demoradamente.

- Cof, cof, cof, tu ascendeu essa merda de novo.

- Que problemático!

Shikamaru e Naruto se entreolharam. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto Shikamaru expirava a fumaça vagarosamente. Shikamaru lançou um olhar para o relógio do escritório.

- Seu tempo acabou, Naruto.

- Entendo – assentiu com a cabeça.

"Esse cara!Esse Sasuke. Sempre está se metendo em confusão."

Naruto saiu do escritório de Shikamaru para o hospital. Não havia visitado Sasuke desde que ele acordara a dois atrás. A caminho do hospital refletiu sobre a conversa que teve com Shikamaru sobre Ino e a filha, pensou que Shikamaru tinha razão ao dizer que ele estava agindo como um covarde.

"Aisha-chan, não tem culpa nenhuma e afinal de contas eu sou o pai dela."

Ele lembrou-se da sua infância novamente, lembrou da casa grande onde morava a família Uchiha e a casa do caseiro, onde moravam ele e Iruka. Por mais que ele se esforçasse a sua primeira lembrança era de Uchiha Fugaku o levando de um lugar onde haviam muitas crianças e de Iruka sempre cuidando dele. Desceu na estação perto do hospital, preferiu ir caminhando já que eram apenas dez minutos de caminhada.

Embora Iruka fosse como um pai, ele sempre sentiu sozinho e rejeitado por não conhecer seus verdadeiros pais. Atravessou os corredores do hospital silencioso até que viu uma figura conhecida lendo umas fichas em suas mãos enquanto caminhava.

- Sakura-chan!

Ela levantou a cabeça um pouco surpresa.

- Naruto – disse sem ânimo. – Veio ver o Sasuke-kun?

Ele estranhou o tom frio e indiferente dela. "Que diabos há com você, Sakura-chan?"

- É vim aquele Teme – disse animado – E a Sakura-chan vem comigo?

- Melhor não. – disse secamente.

Naruto intuiu que não seria bom insistir, Sakura estava por demasiado estranha quase não lembrando a Sakura que conhecia. Desde o atentado de Sasuke, ela parecia ter quebrado alguma coisa dentro dela, algo que ela já não poderia recuperar mais, aquilo não o agradava, preferia a amiga neurótica e energética como ela sempre fora. Afastou esses pensamentos quando entrou no quarto de Sasuke.

- Vaso ruim não quebra. – sarcasmo e implicância era sua maneira de demonstrar para Sasuke que estava tudo bem.

Sasuke permaneceu silencioso e sombrio não respondeu nada apenas resmungou alguma coisa inaudível. Naruto prosseguiu, continuou falando, contou as últimas fofocas, falou sobre seu trabalho, sobre os times de beisebol , sobre viagens, até sobre novelas, este último assunto uma tentativa frustrada de retirar Sasuke do seu estado de apatia através da irritação. De repente Sasuke interrompeu a sua fala:

- Sakura.

Naruto ficou surpreso ao ver logo em seguida a porta sendo aberta pela médica de cabelos rosas. "Como ele sabia?"

- Vim ver se não estavam querendo se matar – disse com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Naruto viu de relance um meio sorriso no rosto de Sasuke.

- Eu não sujaria as minhas com esse Dobe.

- Teme – disse Naruto acordando da surpresa – Eu vou te matar.

No momento, em que avançou em direção a Sasuke, ele foi impedido por Sakura.

- NARUTO – gritou – Isso é um hospital não um ringue de luta! E você, Sasuke-kun não provoque!

Depois disso, Sakura arrastou Naruto do quarto sob fortes protestos. Quando estavam no consultório dela, Sakura libertou Naruto soltando uma sonora gargalhada. Naruto a olhou com estranheza.

- Sakura-chan, você está bem?

Ela continuou rindo descontroladamente até que se acalmou. Secou as lágrimas e balançou a cabeça:

- Vocês dois não mudam, desde a infância vocês vivem um provocando ao outro. Homens não crescem!

- Não é bem assim, Sakura-chan. – protestou Naruto.

- Sasuke e você têm uma relação – a voz dela tornou-se terna – Uma estranha relação, mas ainda sim uma relação. Naruto – ficou em silêncio – Você ama o Sasuke-kun, né?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – perguntou afobado.

- Ele é como um irmão para você. – ela sorriu ao perceber como havia soado a sua pergunta – Ele tem sorte de ter alguém como você por ele. – ela hesitou por alguns momentos – Mas eu me pergunto será que ele sabe da sorte que tem?

- Sakura-chan! – murmurou.

- Agora dê o fora daqui. – Sakura o chutou para fora do consultório.

Ao sair do hospital, Naruto decidiu ir a um lugar que não ia há muito tempo. Os passos deles cessaram diante da floricultura. Como o grande letreiro que dizia: YAMANAKA FLORES E ARRANJOS. Um pouco hesitante Naruto adentrou na loja, a mulher loira acabava de entregar um arranjo de flores que se encaminhava para fora da loja.

- Naruto, você...


End file.
